


Should Find Out

by slackerD



Series: The Benefits of Good Spatial Reasoning Skills [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity nods.  "Actually, there are two things I want to learn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe as [Necessary Tools](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1360378). Though you don't need to read it first to understand this fic. This fic exists simply because I like the visual of the first few lines.
> 
> I am working on the next part of _A Distracting Fondness_ , but it's gotten kind of long, so here's a quick one shot as an apology for the wait.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Felicity asks as she watches Sara juggle a tennis ball, one of the small metal kidney dishes and a towel that's been knotted several times.

"I'm not the best cook," Sara replies, eyes still on the items flying in the air.

"Not exactly what I was going for," Felicity says. "But okay."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was taught how to juggle when I was in the league."

"Why?"

Sara catches the kidney dish in her right hand, lets the tennis ball bounce in it a couple times before it rolls to one end and then catches the knotted towel in her other hand. She sets them down and turns to face Felicity. "Nyssa thought it would be good for me."

"So what? You juggle knives? And then while someone is watching them flip in the air, you can whip one at them and kill them?"

"Not exactly," Sara smirks. "Though that's not a bad idea."

"I mean I know your time at Nanda Parbat wasn't all work and no play or whatever," Felicity continues. "But I really don't understand why she taught you how to juggle."

"To better my hand eye coordination, balance, timing and help me learn to trust my instincts is what she told me," Sara explains. "And become more disciplined, because in the beginning, I definitely wasn't."

"Well, from the stories you've told me pre... uh, well, I can understand the no discipline thing," Felicity replies.

"Hey, I had discipline," Sara defends. "Kind of."

"Uh huh," Felicity scoffs. "Whatever you say."

Sara sticks her tongue out at Felicity.

"Showing off some of that discipline I see."

"I could teach you," Sara suggests.

"How to juggle?"

Sara nods.

"I don't know..."

"We won't use tennis balls, if that's what you're worried about," Sara tells her. "They bounce too much. We'll use something else, so your computers are safe."

"Because I'm going to be so bad that the balls are going to go all over the place?" Felicity questions.

"I didn't say that," Sara protests. "I just know how important these machines are to you."

"I just put a lot of hard work into setting them up," Felicity replies. "And then fixing them. And then fixing them again."

"I know," Sara nods. "Which is why we wouldn't use tennis balls."

"I don't know," Felicity says. "I seem to recall you trying to teach me how to shoot arrows last week and it not turning out well."

"It would have been fine, if Oliver hadn't startled you," Sara points out. "And I apologized about not telling you he was there."

"I almost shot him with an arrow. He was like three feet away and suddenly just there. You two really need to wear a bell... or tap shoes."

"He was making noise," Sara argues. "I think you were just very focused. Which was a good thing."

"Focused on how nice it felt having you wrapped around me," Felicity murmurs.

"What?"

"Uh, I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"How about knife throwing then?" Sara offers.

"Um..."

"We already have the targets," Sara continues. "And throwing knives."

"We do?"

Sara nods. "I know I saw some around here somewhere."

"I find the fact that they're misplaced worrisome," Felicity says.

"We could try the bow again, then," Sara suggests.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offers to learn various new skills," Felicity replies. "Because I do. Really. But are you bored?"

"What? No. What makes you say that?" Sara asks.

"The fact that every time I say no, you make another offer," Felicity answers.

"Hah. No. Really? Do I?"

"You do," Felicity confirms."

"Oh. Okay. Well, then, no more offers," Sara says. "If you want to learn something, you can just ask me."

"I can?" Felicity questions. "Anything?"

"Anything," Sara confirms.

"Anything at all," Felicity asks.

"Anything," Sara repeats. "Though if I don't know how, well..." Sara shrugs. "Then obviously, I can't."

Felicity nods. "Okay then." She stares at Sara for a long moment and then nods again. "Actually, there are two things I want to learn."

"Two? Really?"

"Mmm hmm," Felicity replies.

"Am I supposed to guess?" Sara asks when Felicity doesn't elaborate.

"The first thing I want to learn," Felicity replies, standing. "Is what it'd be like to kiss you." She reaches out and pulls Sara towards her.

For once Felicity manages to catch Sara off guard. "I... wha—"

Felicity doesn't let her finish that thought, as she leans in for a kiss. For a moment Sara doesn't kiss back and Felicity worries that she's misread all the flirting between them. But then Sara's lips are moving against hers as she tugs Felicity closer, who responds by slipping her hands under Sara's shirt and letting her fingers glide over bare skin that she's been yearning to touch.

Sara apparently wasn't expecting that, because she breaks the kiss with a surprised moan, allowing Felicity to focus her attention elsewhere. She moves her hands slowly, giving Sara the chance to stop their ascension.

Just as she's about to let her thumbs graze Sara's breasts, there are two hands on her wrists stopping her and Felicity worries that she's gone too far. She tentatively meets Sara's gaze only to find Sara staring back at her with a very hungry look.

"And the second thing?" Sara manages to gasp.

Felicity smiles in relief, before letting her grin turn salacious. "If I had you naked in my bed, do I get be on top?"

Sara pulls her in for another kiss. Felicity gets lost in the feel of Sara's tongue against hers and her hands slide around to Sara's back, pulling her closer. Sara responds by squeezing her ass and Felicity groans in frustration at her skirt impeding her movements.

Felicity's groan has Sara smirking. "I think we should go find out."

"Okay."

Felicity's not happy when Sara pulls away, separating them by several feet, even if Sara is still clutching her hand. She pouts.

Sara shakes her head. "It'll just slow us down. We should just concentrate on getting to your apartment. Now."

"I agree," Felicity nods. She grabs her purse and drags a chuckling, but very willing Sara up the stairs.


End file.
